1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission apparatus and a wireless power reception apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission has been started to overcome an increase in inconveniences of wired power supplies, and the limited capacity of conventional batteries, due to a rapid increase in various electronic devices including electric vehicles and mobile devices. One of wireless power transmission technologies uses resonance characteristics of radio frequency (RF) devices. A wireless power transmission system using resonance characteristics may include a source device configured to supply power, and a target device configured to receive the supplied power.